


Hope is a thin line

by Kayscar



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy endings is my thing, It's okay with me, Sadness, damn what the hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayscar/pseuds/Kayscar
Summary: Continuation of 2x09.Damn that last scene was a kill, so i tried to wrote down the direction, i hope it will turn.Also, the "you are not my sister's keeper" can't get out of my head





	Hope is a thin line

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> Wynonna arp is not mine.  
> English is not my first language so i'm sorry for any kind of mistakes.  
> For me, blood do not make the family so yes Wynonna and Waverly are sisters even if they share half blood.

Hope is a thin line

She had received Waverly's text and it shattered her heart even more and blow down the little hope she still had.What kills her hope for good is the picture she opened, send by an unknown number not even 2 minutes later. The picture showed Waverly in a bikini, kissing Rosita.  
It was mean, really, as much as the words if not more. Nicole shutted the lights, forgot about her diner and end up crying in her bed with Calamity next to her.

______________________________________________________________

It has been 2 days since Waverly's text. Nicole asked for a week off, she didn't wanted to see anybody and her last invertigation went to BBD. Her phone ring a message but she didn't run for it. After all, Waverly has been clear, she will talk when she will want to. At the second income message, she finally went to read.  
« I think we need to talk ! »  
Great it was sounding like a breakup.  
« A lot of apologies to do...both of us. Are you at your place ? »  
Nicole smiled a little, maybe she still had a chance. She started to answer when she heard a knock on her front door. Without thinking, she openned the door calling for Waves but it was not the brunette it was Mercedes Gardner. She was looking mad and Nicole had a really bad feeling.

\- Miss Gardner, are you okay ? Do you need some help ?  
\- Help ? Laughed the older woman.You are the one who's gonna need some help. 

Mercedes suddenly jumped Nicole.  
The officer fight back as best she can but surnatural powers are defenitely stronger than her, she ask « why » before blacking out.

\- Oh, you see early enough why bitch !

And on this last words they were gone in a black fog.

_________________________________________________________________

Waverly had enough of waiting so she decided to go to Nicole's appartement. The door was open so she push it calling for the redhead.

\- Nicole come on, i want to talk, we need to talk...please come out.

No answers, Waves started to feel anxious. She take her phone and dial Nic's number. She heard her ringtone and went in the room to find it. She pick it up, debloqued it and see th text screen, it was her message and the unsend answer : « yes i am, please come ».

\- Nicole ? Calamity ?

But only silence answered to hert. She run out and called the princint but no one have seen Nicole nor Nedley that morning. She called her sister... sister.

\- Hey Wynonna, something's going on. Nicole and Nedley are missing !

Wynonna replied something sarcastical and it made Wave upset.

\- Hey ! I went to her appartement, it was open, her phone was in with her gun belt and her boots... Something bad is happening. Are you going to help ?

They call the sheriff and his second missing. They search for hours but nothing shows up. Waverly was starting to get desperate and Chrissy was trying her best to stay strong.  
It was nearly 11pm when they had news. A bleeding Nicole have been founded on the road by Champ, his new girlfriend and one of his buddy. They bring her to the hospital while calling Waverly on the same time. Nicole tried to explain the situation and said that Nedley was in high danger. She said the words : Mercedes, mansion, cave, torture, hell and fire. After a silence, she said «  i'm so sorry Waverly » and she went unconscious. They reached the hospital on time, her heart started to go eratic. Waverly arrived when Nicole was bringed to the surgery room on an emergency bed. She was livid.

\- Wave ?  
\- Champ ? Thank you for bringing her in and for calling me. Wave started to cry.  
\- Yeah sure. Hey listen, she's strong she will heal and get back to you, okay. Don't loose hope.  
-Thanks.  
\- Hum... She had say things before blacking out. Mercedes, torture, mansion, cave, fire, hell and that Nedley was in high danger.

Dolls, Doc and Wynonna heard that and for once, Wynonna just thanked him before going out to Gardner's mansion.  
Waverly started to retire to the waiting room.

\- Wave... she also said : « i'm so sorry Waverly ».I don't know what happen between you but it's clear you are made for each other. So, when Officer Haught wakes up, accet the apologie and live happy together ok. Bye for now.

He kissed her forehead before going away.

_____________________________________________________________

Doc and Wynonna went to the Gardner's mansion just a mile out of town and found a crazy crime scene. Nedley has been tortured and the sister's were trying a spell on him.

\- Hey bitches ! Want to play a new game it's called « eat your shit, shitters » !  
\- The heir, welcome to you.  
\- Blabla, release grumpy dickhead now !  
\- Why do you care about the man Wynonna ? Dolores hurts him again and Nedley moans.  
\- Why th e fuck did you do that ? I'm serious Gardner. Stop all of this now or i will shoot !  
\- You tried before and it didn't work, you have no chance.  
Four shoots had been hurd. Doc and Wynonna fired at the same time and it had effects on the sisters. There bodies went down into flames and dust.

\- Well, look like they were wrong dear !  
\- Yup ! Now Nedley. Hey old man, how things are going ?  
\- Nicole... is she okay ? Please... need to know.  
\- She's … she will be fine, she's at the hospital. I don't know more but the girl is strong, she will make it.

Wynonna needed to believe it cause she does care about the girl and she considered Nicole as a friend, the best, even before being her sister's girlfriend.

\- Come on Nedley, you have to go there too. Can you walk ?  
\- Not sure... no...  
\- Damn, were do the witches put there brooms ? Okay, Doc, i'm going to bring the car the neerest possible, can you help grumpy here ?  
\- I will.

Ten minutes later, they were driving to the hospital. Nedley blacked out as soon as they reached the emergencies doors.

__________________________________________________________

It has been 18 hours since Nicole entred the hospital. Waverly didn't quit her side and she was reading all the damages her girlfriend had. A concussion, 3 broken ribs, a broken ankle, a perforation in her tummy and an other one in her left shoulder, lots of cuts and bruises and her feet were in gazes due to her running barefeet in the wood to find some help. Waverly looked at the woman with tears rolling down.

\- I'm sorry Nicole, i'm so sorry. Please baby, open your eyes, let me know you're going to be okay. I love you. And i'm sorry, i've been so mean to you, i... i'm sorry.  
\- T's okay Wave, shhhh... calm down please... it's okay... i own it... fully...  
\- No ! I've been mean really... Wait you're awake ! How do you feel ? Wait i'm going to search a doctor, i... never... i'm coming back... i...  
\- Waverly, please wait. Nicole went to reach her arm but yelped in pain.  
\- No, look you're hurting yourself more. I'm coming back with a doctor. We will talk after.

Nicole wanted to ask her if she really meant the i love you vbecause then why kissing an other girl ?  
Wave passed the door and less than 30 secondes later, came back with a doc, a nurse and her family.  
Nurse's order they stayed out. The thing is that with the drugs, Nicole went back to sleep.  
She wake up 3 hours later asking about Nedley.

\- He's fine Haughtpants. I sware, he's sleeping in the room next to yours.  
\- Hey Wynonna, thanks.  
\- I know you want to see Wave instead of me, and i promise you will. I send her home for a shower and some food. You can't imagine how stinky a small thing like her can be. 

Wynonna winked and smile happily to the small smile she received from Nicole.

\- Is she okay ?  
\- She's a mess. Your fight and seeing you like this do help the feeling.

Nicole answers nothing, her smile disapears and tears shows up.

\- Hey hey Nicole, it's okay, it's just a fight. You two will find a way to pass through, after all you're Wayhaught!  
\- What ? What is wayhaught ?  
\- Ah, come on, do you never watch tv, read books, fanfictions ? It's a portemanteau, heard about Bangel, Rizzles, Captain Swan... okay, oh ah brangelina ? Nicole come on Brad and Angelina ? Well, you are WayHaught and i'm shipping you. So to be clear, i don't know what the hell happens between you two, but get your head out of your ass and do something.  
\- What happen is that i lie to her, to protect her and she didn't take it well.  
\- As i said before your are not her kee...  
\- ...per, i know ! Still, i am like this, a protector. Surely a bad one but i do my best !  
\- Nicole look at me. You are good, maybe too good to be real. We all have a background, it made us what we are now. You have the need to protect the people you love, i surely got it. But to have a rainbow you need the sun and the rain, to appreciate the heat you need to know about the cold and to miss a good booze, you have to be sober !  
\- Wow sober Wynonna is quite a philosoph !  
\- Yeah, yeah. Nicole i'm serious, you need to talk to...

The door opens on two knock, it was Waverly. She was smiling shyly.

\- Can i come in ?  
\- Of course you can, now that you smell good again.  
\- Donuts are waiting for you outside Wynonna. If you do speed maybe...

She was out before letting a chance to Waverly to end up her sentence but after giving a gentle kiss on Nicole and Waverly's foreheads. The silence who fall after her departure was thick.

\- Hey Nicole !  
\- Hey !  
\- How do you feel ?  
\- The drugs are nice, don't feel to much.

Waverly started to cry and with the missing sleep, her terror and also her guilt feeling, she go mad against Nicole.

\- Don't you ever scare me like this again, do you understand what i'm saying Officer Nicole Haught ? I can't loose you, i love you !  
\- Do you ?

Waverly was shoked so was Nicole. It came out without thinking, just a need to believe in the words and after the picture and all, her doubt was out.

\- What, you don't believe me ?  
\- I... i don't know Waverly. To be honest, i know nothing anymore.  
\- But, but i do. I do love you.  
\- So why ? Why if you love me you kissed Rosita ? Nicole wasn't judging, she was just curious. - Was i your bi-curious woman experience ? I am not accusing Wave, i just, i need to know.  
\- I don't know why i kissed her, i was upset, sad and i just did. I'm sorry Nicole. And for your other questions, no i never see you as an experience and yes, i love you. She looked smaller than ever. She looked defeated. - I... Do you want me to leave ?  
\- Never... but it's your choice to make. I don't want you to feel like i'm controling you and i do apologize if i never make you feel this way. I love you Waverly, i do but if you're not happy or feeling like it's a mistake to be with me... then i will go and give your freedom back.  
\- Can you excuse me for what i've done and what i've said ?  
\- Can you excuse me for lying to you ?  
\- Yeah.  
\- Yes.  
\- Nic, baby can we hug ?  
\- Wave babe, can we kiss ?

And they did hugged and kissed, until the nurse came to change Nicole's bandages and put some new drug in the girl.

_____________________________________________________

Nedley and Nicole have been released from the hospital 10 days after there admission with the obligation to come in every 2 days until there complete recoveries.  
Waverly insisted for Nicole to stay at the homestead and Nicole accepted happily but not before passing to her place. She wanted to see her cat, needed to see the place, the scene again. She can walk nearly normaly again. Wave was completly taking care of her and she wasn't complaining but she feels like she needs a time alone.

\- Babe ? I have to go, Wynonna called me. I will not be long, you stay here and rest okay.  
\- Em, Wave, actually if it's okay with you , i will like to go to my place. Do you mind driving me there ?

The brunette looked at her surprised but ask nothing and just nodded.  
The driving was silent. Nicole didn't want to talk and Wave was lost under a hundred of questions. They arrived to the appartement. Nicole thanked her girlfriend, kissed her on her forehead and was getting out of the car.

\- Nicole, wait !  
\- Ya ?  
\- Is... Are we meeting later ?  
\- Sure, my place when you're finished ?  
\- Okay. Baby can i have a proper kiss ?

Nicole smile and did kissed her passionately, deeply, showing her love for the girl. Waverly was reassured so she'd let Nicole go.

\- See you tonight love.  
\- Will not come fast enough. I love you.  
\- Love you too.

_________________________________________________________________

Waverly decided to surprised Nicole for lunch. When she arrived at the door, ready to knock, she heard voices. She decided against good sence to open the door and enter, she discretly stayed at the entry.

\- I so want to see you right now, i mean a hug will be great.  
\- We know honey but you know the rules, only one real physical contact a year and we used it on your birthday, after all 25 is a special age for people like us.  
\- Yeah... Mom, Dad, i am not good at this. I mean... Damn the girl is crazy, how i am supposed to protct her ? And to eased the situation, i fall madly in love with her sister and she doesn't like my guts.  
\- Does she love you honey ?  
\- She say so.  
\- Are you doubting ?  
\- No. It's just we had a big fight and since i don't know, i am acting like i'm walking on eggs sheels.  
\- Oh Nicole. Daughter, you always have been overprotective with people.That makes you a great keeper or guardian, you choice...  
\- … Don't try to change your nature, to change what and who you are. Tell her how you feel. A relation is based on trust...  
\- and truths.  
\- Except for the fact, she can't know my true form.  
\- You are a human with a little something more, my angel. We have to go sweet heart, your sister is calling. We love you.  
\- Love you too Dad, love you Mom. Bye.

Nicole came back to her. When she openned her eyes, she immediately caught Waverly watching a empty space transfixed.

\- Wave ? What are you doing here ? How long have you been here ?  
\- What was that ? What are you ?  
\- Wave...  
\- No ! No, no. I deserve an explanation. Specially when i find my girlfriend having discution with ghosts and looking like one herself. Are you a ghost ?

Nicole chuckled a little.

\- Before i answer, how much did you heard ?  
\- That you so wanted a hug from them. Who are they ?  
\- They are my parents and no we are not ghosts. You heard what we are.  
\- Keepers...  
\- Highly ironic isn't it ? Actually i'm your sister's guardian. I am until her rôle as the heir is over. I sware i didn't knew i was going to fall for her baby sister.  
\- Nicole, i don't want you to restrein yourself with me. Yes you are overprotective and sometimes it's annoying but it is you, a part of you, and i love you, all of you. Just be yourself okay ?  
\- Okay...  
\- So, you're my angel ?  
\- Your sister's keeper Wave... but i'm all yours.  
\- Yeah, you are my angel.  
\- If you want me to, then i am. I love you miss Earp.  
\- I love you miss Haught.

And they kissed, huged and made love, proving to one another, how deeped there love was. They made a mutual promise : What ever it is, how hard, complicate, sad and hurtfull it can be, the truth will always be there only language.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. Let me know, please.  
> Have a nice day.


End file.
